Still friends?
by PhoenixWolf74
Summary: Modern day story with Tris, Tobias and Christina. Tris, Tobias and Christina have always been best of friends. But of course, drama happens, and are they still friends, or falling apart? Eventual...long long way away fourtris. . Made by the bookworm. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Christina's POV**

I sit quietly on my bed, doing Tris's hair. I watch as she texts a variety of emoticon to Uriah, most of them involving random objects. I stare a little longer. I know Tris long enough to read her expression, she's considering a question.

"Tris-" I began, but her phone beeps. She picked it up, it's from Tobias. I sigh thoughtfully. I know Tobias is Tris and my best friend, but I'm starting to think, I might like him a little. Okay, now a lot. Tris pulls me to the present.

"Tobias texted me, can he come over?" Tris looks up at me from her perch on the floor. A flicker of annoyance passes over my face, he texts Tris, not me?

"Sure." I add some glitter to her hair and she agrees to add some to mine.

"Christina, I was wondering if I could tell you, but…" She trails off, and looks at me. My insides squirm, she can't like him, too. No, she doesn't, no.

"I like Tobias." Tris doesn't blush, instead she sets her jaw, ready for my response. I blink. Oh no. No, no.

"Tris." I blush. "I do too." She frowns. Then I say something a best friend should never say. I give her my best look that an older sibling will give as if they did something wrong and the sibling doesn't have pity.

"We'll, see if Tobias likes a scrawny girl in rags compared to a beautiful one in makeup and fashion." I start out of the room. "Go ahead, try to get him first." I skipped out of my room, leaving an obviously hurt and confused Tris behind.

My insides squirm with guilt, but when I open the door, Tobias stands there, god, he's handsome.

**Tobias's POV**

"Hey Chris." I smile, top much make up, as usual, she blushes, she know she overdoes it. Then I look up the stairs and see Tris. She's pretty in her black shorts and tight black shirt with ruffles. Her dirty blonde hair is on her shoulders, her eyes are distracting. Man, I think I really do like her. But then I see her face. It's hurt, so much it hurts to look at.

"Tris-" I start, shocked. But she shakers her head and glances at Chris. What happened?

"How are you doing?" I cover up. Christina states at me with jealousy. What?

"Time for best friend bonding!" I hope they might get on good terms.

"Movie guys?" Christina regains her posture.

"I'll get the candy." I volunteer.

"I'll get the popcorn." Tris mutters.

"Aww thanks Toby." Chris smiles and we go into the kitchen Tris grins.

"Toby?" Tris smirks.

"Oh you don't Trissy." I elbowed her. She laughed. Christina glared at us. I went into the kitchen. Tris popped the popcorn in the microwave.

"That was great best friend advise." Tris mutters under her breath.

"What?" I look at Tris.

"I told Chris a, um, secret and she was mean about it." Tris glanced away.

"Don't worry Tris, I'll still be your best friend." I hugged her, which would have been awkward, except we were best friends. I liked Tris more than I expected, but for now; friends.

"I'll carry the bars." Tris offers.

"Thaaanks Tobias!" Chris gives me a Barbie smile. And grabs my hand, i try to pull away but she squeezes my hand. I glance at Tris. Chris relaxes back, she picked a sci-fi film. Uh, I don't like sci-fi, usually. Chris likes it, but despises horror movies. Tris and I love them. Sometimes I would just go over to her house and watch them.

I feel the hand in mine go slack, Christina fell asleep, I let go and stare at Tris. She has an interesting expression on her face. Hope? Longing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris's POV**

I watch the movie as the main characters fall in love. I wish that Tobias would fall in love with me and that Chris wouldn't be so, well not mean, just she gets a bit sassy sometimes.

I fell Tobias hand slide into mine.

"Makeup artist is taking her beauty rest." Tobias says, pointing to a snoring Christina. I laugh as he starts on a candy bar. I grab it and take a bite.

"Hey!" He grabs it back. I sit on his lap.

_*Flashback*_

_I was six years old at the small community play ground. I swung on the one swing. A boy about seven came our from behind the slide. _

_"Tobias!" I shriek. I jump off the swing as it reaches maximum height. I stumble a few steps then grin. _

_"Can I swing?" Tobias smiles. I nod. I watch, mesmerized as he swings higher and higher, I want eagerly for him to jump. But he scrapes his feet on the asphalt, slowing down._

_"Can't Jump with an untied shoelace." Tobias ties his shoes and in jump onto his lap. he starts to swing, I shout with glee. We get higher. _

_"Jump!" He yells. I grab his waist and jump. I fall softly into the wood chips. I laugh. _

_*End of flashback.*_

__I sigh as I remember. Tobias smiles and bites the candy bar.

"Beauty queens waking up." Tobias sighs, pointing to Christina. I roll off his lap and rest my head on the couch fusion. Christina wakes up, stretching and yawning. What an eventful night.

**Christina's POV**

I wake up with Tobias next to me. Tris is on the other side oh him. I feel a twinge of guilt about what I said earlier. I glance at Tris, she's lost in thought. I turn my attention to the movie, it's over and the credits ate rolling.

"I've got to go home." Tobias says to me, standing up.

"Me too." Tris shoots up and hits the light. I don't laugh. I wave at them, then go up to my bed. There is much to think about.

**Tobias's POV**

I walk home with Tris. She won't tell me about her feud with Christina, but I tried to cheer her up. She shrugged.

"Just call me at home, okay?" She said to my worried expression. I go into the kitchen. I find a note, Evelyn is gone tonight, working on her gun regulation project. I go upstairs to my room and call Tris.

"Hi!" She answers immediately.

"Hey." I respond.

"Hold on, my dads asking me something." I hear her dads voice.

"Tobias!" She yells to him. More talking.

"My best friend!" She yells back. Another round.

"No, not my boyfriend!" She yells. I blush. "Not yet." She mutters under her breath. I blush like crazy. Oh, maybe she likes me back, I do hope so.

"Anyways, I'm back." We talk for bit about random stuff, how school starts, tomorrow, Friday. How Chris really needs to get into horror movies. But then it gets into the topic of Marcus. He left, sorry was kicked out by Evelyn, and I still have the scars from his whippings.

"Ow." I mutter touching my back. Tris stiffens.

"Does little Toby Toby need some medicine?" Ties put on a fake voice. "Does ickle Tobias need a shot at the doc-"

"Oh shut up." I say. Her dads then starts yelling again. She says bye, and I sit on my bed, just holding my phone for a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris's POV**

I flop onto my bed and imeadiatly fall asleep. I dream of Chris drowning in her make up, screaming as pink puffs of powder suffocate her. Then I wake up to Caleb tripping over something and falling down the stairs. I groan, first day of school. Yay.

Tobias, Christina, Caleb and I go to CFH, Central Faction High. We have five different classes and lunch. First one is Amity, which rotates between art, music, manners, kindness, that stuff. Next is Erudite, the normal stuff, math, science, launguage arts, bla bla bla. Then abnegation, is all about helping others. Candor is about not lying, no bullying, that kind of stuff. Then my favorite class, Dauntless, extreme gym class.

I get up and get dressed in black jean shorts and a black shirt that has orange flames stitched into it. I pop a waffle into the toaster and apply a thin layer of makeup, that Chris smuggled into the house. My parents don't approve, so it's secret. I brush my hair out and braid it like Katniss, my favorite book is the Hunger Games.

"Morning Bea." Caleb jingles the car Keyes. I grab my waffle and hop in to his red convertible, sorry ours, we share. Caleb's driving, he turns Taylor Swift up.

"Swiftie?" I raise my eyebrow at Caleb.

"Directioner." He blushes furiously. We arrive at CFH and Tobias opens my door and gives me a bear hug.

Then he looks at Caleb. "Swiftie?" He asks.

Caleb glares at me. Tobias me to a different part of the school. Them I see Chris at her locker.

"Ok, I don't know what's going on between you, but you are best friends. Fix it." He looks between us. I have a silent, but ferocious argument with Christina. But then I smile.

"Okay." We both say. Then I launch into the story about Christina drowning in makeup. We all laugh.

It seems so good.

Then I glance at Tobias.

_Almost so good. _

**Christina's POV**

School flew today, so now I'm taking the time outside. I lay outside on the grass and stare blankly at the trees that block the view from the bike path behind my house. But then I hear a voice I recognize.

"Zeke, I don't like Lauren." It's Tobias. I inch closer.

"Who then?" Zeke asks.

"I can't-" Tobias pauses.

"I will set Lauren and you on a date." Zeke stops riding.

"No!" Tobias sounds panicky.

"Sunday." And they ride on.

I sit, shocked.

_*Page Break*_

Sunday, I go bowling with Tris. I'm winning, but it's close. It's fun to be back with Tris. And it takes my mind of Friday, the first day of school, and Monday, second day of school to come. Yippee. I glance around the bowling alley as Tris takes a roll. I look around. And then I see him. Tobias, in the next lane, with Lauren. My eyes widen. So this is Zeke's plan. Tobias sees me. He turns pale.

"Tris." I point Tobias out to her.

"Wha." Tris turns around. "Oh." We watch as they finish their game.

Lauren hugs Tobias, then kisses him. He stands there, stiffly.

"Goodbye Toby." Lauren kisses him, then skips away. We stand there, staring. Then Tris goes up to him, wide eyed, noses almost touching.

"Tris." Tobias pleads. Then she slaps him. Anger flashes in her eyes, and she turns around to leave. Tobias runs after her, and a sob escapes him as she runs out the door.

**Cliff hanger! Muahaha, don't worry, eventual Fourtris. Yes, fourtris, not Tribias. Tobias will get the nickname of four in my fanfic:) not as you might expect. Please review and follow. Sorry that they're short, next one will be longer. **


	4. Chapter Four FOUR! YAYYY TOBIAS!

**LOOONG-ISH (as long I go) CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER, OR THE ONE AFTER THAT... tobias will become four, four a bit. **

**Tobias's POV**

Gosh, Tris and Christina saw all of that. I. Will. Kill. Zeke. And. _Lauren_. Now my best friends are against me. Right now, laying in my bed, with Evelyn downstairs, I have all the time possible to think about mistakes. I get up, deciding I really have to say sorry. I think I'll start with Christina.

I walk over to her house thinking about what to say. Unfortunately, the walk is short. I hesitate, then knock.

"Come. Right. Freakin. In." She says from the house. I don't know if she knows its me. I walk into the kitchen were she is cooking something.

"Hello who am I talki-." Christina turns around and her face turns red with fury.

"You!" She waves her spatula menecingly in my face. I take a step back.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Chris." I say. "Zeke set me up wi-"

Chris cuts me off. "I know." She glares at me. "But you could've not gone to his house!" She glares even more.

"How did you-" I take a step back, ducking her spatula as she tries to hit me.

"Pathway. Behind. This. Freakin. House." She's breathing heavily now.

"Get out." She says, soft and deadly.

I need no warning. I jog out of her house as she throw her spatula. I duck and run to the door.

"Out!" She yells, before I slam the door and run down the street to Tris's house. It's starts to drizzle when I enter the Prior house.

I knock at their door. Caleb opens it.

"Upstairs, now if you don't mind I'm studying." Caleb point his thumb upstairs.

I knock on Tris's room. No answer. I push the door open to her bedroom. It's plain, along with the rest of her house. The normal furniture, only belongings are a charger, her iPad, hair stuff and stuff got school.

I look at Tris, she's on her iPhone looking at her lock screen. I choke up. It's a picture of her and me, smiling and laughing.

"Tris. I have to say I'm so sorry." She turned off her phone and looked at me.

"You need to make it right." She glares at me. "Go home and think it over." Then she closes the door.

I make a frustrated sound, but I know Tris is right. I walk out of her house, it's now pouring, and the rain soaks my sweatshirt as I trudge along.

I know I will fix this, I must.

***Page break alert* btw it's for your own good :D**

**Tris's POV**

I think Tobias does need to fix this. He tore my heart, when Lauren kissed him, but I've got to recover. Maybe I should take a long bike ride, but one glance outside at the pouring rain, I decide to sulk around the house.

Five minutes into my sulking, a ring of my phone stops my moping.

"Hullo Chris." I slouch down on the couch.

"Quit moping around come have a sleep over!" Chris chatters. "Yes, you're obviously sulking, I know you."

I sigh, exasperated.

"Mom, can I go to Christina's for a sleepover?" I yell upstairs.

"Sure, Bea, but-" I know what was coming. Selflessness.

"I will invite her over for breakfast." I sigh. She lets me go.

"Hi!" I arrive at her house, five minutes late, sopping wet.

"Hey." Christina hugs me. "So, tomorrow, we are going to-"

"A makeover?" I groan.

"No, just I need to make you look fine." Chris explains. "You need to show him you're tough and can get though it." She's right. I can't show him I'm weak. I'm not.

"Okay." I agree. She squeals, making me regret it.

Next morning, she pampers me up.

"You'll love it." She promises me. I wait, sure I am over make upified, looking Amity, but I see a girl with dirty blonde hair, piercing eyes and a long nose that absolutely beautiful.

She's wearing a cute, but casual blue top, white skinny jean and black boots. And she's me. And Chrisrina did my make up perfectly.

Christina Hands me my backpack.

"Go show him who's boss."

I walk into school with Christina, who is as stylish. I go my locker, getting ready for Amity. I see Tobias, talking to Shauna.

"I'll be here for you, we'll go see Lauren, you tell her." Shauna said to Tobias.

"Thanks, I've got my best friends too." He said, doubtfully. I swept my hair too one side and turned around.

"You do?" I ask. He looks at me and his jaw dropped. Christina smiled. Her plan worked.

"Ohmygoshtris." Tobias says quietly.

"Still friends?" I ask.

"Tris, I haven't yet, but..." He trails off, thinking about our conversation Shauna and Christins look confused. He bites his lip and turns away.

"Don't worry, those silly friends," Shauna sighs. She tips his chin up and smiles.

"Tobias." She sighs.

He backs away. "No, Shauna."

She turned angry. "I though you, you, had something for me!" Shauna blinks.

"I just said you were a good person!" Tobias scowls.

"Fine." Shauna walks away, and Tobias turned back to us.

"Great goin, now why don't you fix it all." Christina scoffs.

"That's your repayment?" I ask, mockingly tipping his chin, like Shauna.

"Tris." He hung his head. "Please, still friends?"

"Say it to Lauren." I reply. He nods, understanding.

"See you later." He says, heading to his Candor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it's short, but important. **

**Tris's POV**

Tuesday morning I accepted another (but smaller) makeover from Christina. A few people noticed me from Christina's makeover as I walked to Amity.

I sat next to Marlene.

"Did you, er, hear?" Marlene glanced at me, then at her desk modestly.

"Hear what?" I asked starring at Marlene.

"Uh... The rumor." Marlene looked nervously all over the Amity classroom, at the smiley face poster, encouraging quotes, the basic book of manners.

Marlene took a deep breath.

"I know he's you best friend, but there's a big rumor that uh... Tobias is going out with Cara but..." Marlene said.

"What?" I asked.

"But they say he turned her down!" Marlene shook her head, popping a muffin crumb in her mouth.

The bell rang, I hurtled to Tobias's locker.

"What!" I yelled at him when he got there.

"Huh?" He looked genuinely perplexed.

"Cara." I gritted my teeth.

"Look I turned her down!" Tobias said.

I sighed, turning away. "Have you fixed this yet?" I said.

"Tris." He looked sideways. I walked away, feeling the conversation was done.

~~~~~~~~~page breaaaak~~~~~~~

On Wednesday I decided to apologize to Marlene.

"Look, Mar, I'm sorry." I glanced at her.

"No!" She pulled her hair.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll kill me!" Marlene slapped her hand against her desk. "I was...was mad at Lynn, so I..." She glanced at me.

"I was mad and upset and..." She looked at me in the eye.

"I was mad, and I needed to let it out." She inhaled. "I kissed Tobias."

I felt no emotion, I just existed, processing the words that felt meaningless.

Marlene. Kissed. Tobias.

Then I felt a rush of anger. Furious anger, not at Marlene, but Tobias.

"It's. okay. Mar." I took a deep breath. The bell rang for Amity, and I stormed into the cafeteria. I found Tobias sitting with Christina, miserably staring at his sandwich.

I went up to him, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him up to face me.

"_What_." I demanded. He new what I was talking about.

"Tris." He pleaded.

"What!" I almost yelled, causing some of the surrounding tables to stop talking, and stare at us.

"I-" He stated, but I interrupted.

"Tobias!" I yelled. "What the heck!" I yanked him, so we were nose to nose.

"Four girls!" I yelled at him. The cafeteria was quiet, everyone watching. "FOUR!" I yelled.

"Four." One of Lauren's friends got up.

"Yeah, Four." Lauren herself stood up, balling her fists.

"Want another girl, Four?" Eric stood up, yelling at Tobias. His buddies laughed, yelling and calling him Four.

"Getting back with Marlene, Four?"

Lynn yelled.

The whole cafeteria was now yelling at him. Tobias ran out, people still yelling insults. I went back to sit with Chris. She blinked tears away. I took a shaky breath, then walked outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**WANT TO INFLUENCE THIS STORY? READ THE BOTTOM TO VOTE! **

**Christina's POV**

Five days.

Five days since Tris's yelling incident in the cafeteria. She finally agreed to take home some makeup, (she needed some) and she'll sometimes come over to my house, but on occasion I just end up blinking away tears. Today was eventful, due to the golden sun shinning through the trees, we took a bike ride.

"So you choked on a blueberry." Tris was starring at me seriously. We were taking about my blueberry muffin eating contest with Marlene yesterday. Tris didn't come because Mar had kissed Tobias, but I had to tell her.

"Yeah, my sixth muffin had a exceptionally large blueberry-" I got all serious, due to her seriousness. But she stared to crack up.

"You- chocked- on- a- haHaHA!" Tris burst into hysterics, I did soon after. We peddled home, and flipped on my bed.

"So can you come over tomorrow?" I asked, after our fit had died down.

"Uh, well Uriah noticed I was down because of the whole Tobias thing, so he invited me to watch a movie with, er, him." Tris scratched the back of her neck.

My brain almost exploded, I mean I subconsciously I grabbed my head. Tris. Was. On. A. Date. With. Uriah.

"Not a date!" Tris yelped, knowing what I though.

"Don't worry Tris, he'll help you take your mind off-" I cringed, unable to say Tobias's name.

"_Four._" She said coldly "Yeah."

I watched Tris pick at her pant leg, as she got a ding! Like a text.

"_Him_." Tris showed me her phone. There were messages from Tobias. I picked up her phone and read them.

Tris

Im sorry

Look im realy srry

Plzzzz

Tris!

Come on!

Ill make it up 2 U

Just call me

Plzzz tris

Tris rlly

TRIS

I WILL

REALLY!

!

PLZ

I decided to respond.

Who do you think YOU FREAKIN ARE RUNNING AROUND LEAVING SCARS COLLECTING YOUR JAR OF HEARTS AND TEARING LOVE APART go die in a hole

I sent it and gave it to Tris. She snorted. We got a reply a minute later.

Chris got your phone

"He's got that right." Tris said, checking her phone. "Hey, I got a message from Caleb, got to go."

She waved and left, giving me a lot of time to lay on my bed and think.

**SO, YOU GUYS WILL DECIDE IF TRIS GOES OUT WITH URIAH OR CHRISTINA WITH WILL! REWEIW TO TELL ME YOUR SHIP AND I WILL WRITE WHAT MY READERS WANT**

**ALSO:)TELL ME IF I SHOULD START A FANFIC! THE SUMMARIES ARE BELOW, AND AGAIN, YOU VOTE!**

**A pjo fanfic:**

Flaw in their hearts

Annabeth Chase, famous singer-songwriter has had a crush on Percy Jackson, member of the band The Olympians, since they both were in high school. She was almost his girlfriend, until he'd been in a car crash and lost the memory of his past eight months in high school. Now, she wants him, but without the press

**OR**

**Divergent fanfic:**

Fulfilling the Motto

No war/dauntless life. Four and Tris are training initiates, BUT WITH A TWIST. Tris has become a dauntless leader and is bringing back the ways of bravery to fulfill the dauntless motto. The initiates take on a new life in initiation, with Four and Tris training them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! The polls say:**

**I will ship Cristina and Will! But of course, eventual fourtris! **

**I also started the Divergent fanfic fulfilling the motto. Incase you need a review here is the summary**

**Fulfilling the Motto**

**No war/dauntless life**

**Four and Tris are training initiates, BUT WITH A TWIST. Tris has become a dauntless leader and is bringing back the ways of bravery to fulfill the dauntless motto. The initiates take on a new life in initiation, with Four and Tris training them. **

**Please review and follow! **

**Tris's POV**

I can't help but squirm in my outfit. Going to the movies is casual, but Christina broke the barriers of "casual" with my outfit, but mostly my makeup. It's a dark blue tank top that is like Tobias's eyes, I have to admit, I miss him. I have white skinny jeans and blue shoes, thank goodness they're not heels, but I yelp when Chris turns my feet unexpectedly to face the mirror. My hair is in a spectacular braid that Is a bun. My make up is noticeable, bright blush, lipstick, I almost wipe my lips with the palm of my hand.

"Tsk, tsk." Christina swats my hand away. "He'll love it."

I glance at mirror-me. He'll love it. That's the problem. I still like Tobias a bit, well, okay, a lot. If Uriah asks me out I don't know what to do.

"If he asks you out, you know What to do, right?" Chris says.

My heart sinks. "I don't know how to say no." I say.

"Nonsense!" Christina shakes her head. "Say yes!"

"But-" I object. Christina's eyes widen.

"When do you meet him?" She asks.

"6:30 at my house, why?" I reply, confused.

"Oh my gosh!" She pushes me out the door. I yelp, grabbing my throbbing ankle. "Good luck!" She yells.

I walk down the stairs, glancing at my phone. It reads 6:00.

"What the heck, Chris?" I say to myself. I don't need thirty freakin minutes to get ready.

But, I wait my house. I casually wipe some of my makeup off. Five minutes before six thirty, Uriah comes.

"Triiiiiisssyyyy!" Uriah parks his car and gives me a big hug.

"Chris did the outfit." Uriah snorts, looking at my smeared make up.

"Duh." I said.

"Come on!" Uriah pulls me into his car, rolling down the windows and cranking his music up.

"I'm sexy and I KNOW IT!" Uriah roars along to the music. I join in. Soon we are laughing so hard, like just friends. We arrive at the movie theater. Uriah parks and digs around in a seat pocket.

"I think I have a list of movies somewhere..." Uriah digs through the pocked, throwing a book at me on accident.

I smack it away, so it hits Uriah in the face. We burst put laughing. He picks it up.

"Percy Jackson and da titans curse." He flips it over. "Hey, isn't Percy Jackson and the sea of Monsters out yet?"

"Ya!" I say. We agree on that.

The whole thing was pretty good, I say. After Uriah pulls me aside.

"Guess what?" He says.

"What!" I say.

"I asked Marlene out and she said yes!" Uriah grins like a maniac.

"Oh my gosh!" I smile so wide it hurts. "I'm so happy!"

He smiles and pulls me to his car. When I get back home, I wish Uriah good luck with Mar and go inside. To my luck, Caleb is at the door, arms crossed, frowning.

"Okay," he says. "Who's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I say defensively. "He just wanted to cheer me up, you saw what happened in the cafeteria."

Caleb sighs, giving up.

I walk upstairs thinking about Uriah, a cheesy smile plastered on my face. Uriah is the best friend I could hope for.

**Okay! Please read my new fanfic!**


	8. Chapter 8: Maybe Together

**Im naming my chapters from now on:)**

**Plz read bold letters at the end:)**

**Christina's POV**

I Tris told me about Uriah and Marlene. I guess I'm happy. But right now I have my own thing. There's a new boy at the school, Will. He's really nice and invited me to hang out with him after school. I walk to out meeting place, a quiet stretch of beach on Lake Michigan. I tap nervously at my jean pocket, where my phone is.

"Hi." I turn and see Will.

"Hey," I smile, is my makeup good? I lift a finger to my cheek, but Will pulls it away.

"You're perfect the way you are." He says and I melt. I usually understand boys, but Will makes me go haywire.

We walk around near the waves, laughing and kicking up the sand and water.

"This is awesome." I say. Wow Chris, awesome, really? You're just embarrassing yourself. Will just smiles.

"I'll take you home." He takes my hand, and walked me home.

"Bye." He says and walks away. I smile so much, until I hear the argument a few houses away.

"How could you?" I run toward the yell. I hear someone sobbing.

"Stop it!" The sobbing voice says, female.

"It wasn't me." It was a male voice, a third person. I run over and see Uriah and Tobias, fighting and Tris is sobbing, yelling at Uriah, putting her arms around Tobias and forcing him back as he aims a punch at Uriah.

"She kissed me!" Tobias says, trying to kick Uriah as Tris grabs his waist. Oh. It's about Marlene.

"She's my girlfriend, Four!" Uriah yells. "You'll pay!"

Then I watch, horrified, as Uriah finds an opening and kicks Tobias to the ground, and while he's there undefended, prepares a powerful punch.

Tris jumps in front of Tobias, just as Uriah punches. It hits Tris in the jaw. She gasps, and falls, blood trickling down her chin.

"No!" Uriah bends down, wide eyed, but Tobias glares at him so hard, he falters.

"You did this." Tobias glares at Uriah, then he bends down and lifts Tris up. She wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Tobias." She says. I sigh, they might have hated each other, but they are still friends. Uriah glances up at me.

We take Tris to my house, were she rests on my beanbag. Tobias crouches next to her, glancing at her, but playing minecraft mostly. Tris watches thoughtfully. I look at my texts, a few from Will. He deserves the truth, so I tell him about the whole thing, Lauren, Shauna, Cara and Marlene, the fight in the cafeteria, and the nickname "four", Uriah and Marlene's relationship, the fight and Tris's injury. He responds nicely.

"I'm hungry." Tobias says, looking up from his phone. I sigh.

"I'll get some chips." I say. As I walk out of the room, I see Tris and Tobias, sitting right next to each other, staring at the phone screen and tapping. I smile. Maybe me and Will... But tris and Tobias are perfect.

Ok! So, Should Uriah and Tobias become friends again, or not. Or just not really involved? Review and tell me:)


	9. Chapter 9: Forgive and Move on

**Ok my people! I'm calling you my people. My people have asked for a divergent fanfic, and I gave them a divergent fanfic! But only a few people have read it:( So please read it! It's called**

**Fulfilling the Motto (by PhoenixWolf74)**

**Ps. I'll name my chapters **

**Tris's POV**

It's been a week since Uriah punched me. At school Uriah has tried various apologies, but I don't listen. He told Marlene, of course, so today at lunch Marlene is trying to work things out. She sits in the middle of Uriah and me, trying to figure it out.

"Uri, it was a wrong thing to do, and Tris, don't be angry for too long." Marlene said soothingly. Then she dropped her serene manner and stuck her tongue out. "What the heck, I'm not on the peace team."

I look out the lunchroom window, where the sky is dark, it's raining, and the sky is almost black, but also a dark blue, like Tobias's eyes. Gosh, why am I thinking about his eyes? I sigh. I don't know. Well, I've been thinking about him ever since he asked me yesterday if I could come over to his house today. I tug my hair, that's for later, not now.

Marlene pinches her cheek.

"I've got Abnegation...Uri come, you do too." Marlene gets up, dragging Uriah. Uriah bites his lip and mouths "sorry". I know I've got to apologize. I swallow my chicken and head to Erudite. I walk to Erudite and sit down. Five minutes later I realize the school bully, Peter. I bite my lip, oh this is not good. I sigh.

"Stiff." Peter elbows me hard. I wince.

"Too delicate for Tobias, huh?" Peter sneers. "We'll he's delicate too, I bet that's why he likes whips like you, but you're probably too midget for him. I ignore Peter and survive Erudite. This is going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later on~~~~~~~~~~

I trudge over to Tobias's house. It's stopped raining, but the sky is still menacing and dark blue. Tobias's eyes aren't menacing, though. I sat through the bus ride of Christina describing her last "date" or "friendship bond" (as Lynn puts it on the bus) with Will. I've seen him around, he's kinda Christina's guy. I glanced at my drawing of Tobias, Chris and I that I made on the bus, and then zip up my backpack. I knock on his door, thinking about the movie night I promised Chris for later.

"Hey." He answers the door. I have to admit, he looks good in jeans and a black shirt. He looked like half of his hair is brushed and half is messy.

"It looks like you started to brush your hair, but then the hairbrush got too scared of whatever sinister tangle thing lives in your hair, and ran away." I joked, smiling. Tobias laughed an ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." He closes the door behind us. "I was thinking we can play.." He rummages In his backpack. "This"

Tobias lifts up a video game. I see the name of the game, first jumper.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasp "you actually got it!" Tobias and I have been obsessing about that game for when it would come put for a year. We go into the living room and put the came in. I beat him to being the "_first jumper_" but he won the fighting stage. We play al afternoon. At six I glance at my iPhone.

"Christina will pick me up for here." I say. I pack up my backpack. I hear Christina.

"Can I come in?" She asks from behind the door.

"Yeah." Tobias says. He leads me to the door.

"Thanks." I say. Four inches. Only four inches of space. Then he leans in and kisses me. I'm so surprised, but after a second I lean in and kiss him back. It's heaven. Then I hear a gasp. Christina's at the door.

We break apart, blushing. I think Christina might be mad, but she's smiling so wide her face might fall off.

"Yeah!" She says in a whisper.

"Bye Tris." Tobias smiles and Christina drags me away.

**Short. Sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10: home alone

**Please read Fulfilling the Motto! Anyways, IMPORTANT INFO AT BOTTOM!**

**Tris's POV**

Christina takes her me to her house, but I'm to giddy to pay attention. It's like some daydream. Christina decided to take interest and play 'Barge into Tris's Romantic Social life'. I didn't really respond, but she kept up her blabber.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, for the a thousandth time. Christina took a breath, then dragged on. "Is he a good kisser? I heard from Lauren's friend, Baylee he is so, OMG! And, like, did you kiss before that? Are you in love? We're you making out the whole time at his house? Oh, I know, you were! Weren't you? Oh, he must be such a good kisser!" She took a breath, then widened her eyes.

"Did he ask you out?" She breathed. I chocked on air. Duh, Christina logic, he kisses you, next thing you know, you're married.

"No!" I yelped. "I don't know yet... Really." I said truthfully. Christina sighs thoughtfully, and I turn my attention away. But what if...

~~~~~~~~paaaage break~~~~~~~~

I scrub at the plate furiously, glancing at the pile of dishes awaiting me. Mom, Caleb and dad are at a "community meeting" or something. Mom always had us do selfless things, so I offered to clean the dishes. I groan, regretting my choice, as I dig the flakes of food out of my fingernails, the soap crusting on my hand. I then scrub harder at the plate, thinking about Tobias. At least, today at school, he sat with us at the lunch table, and talked normally. He even talked to Uriah.

I hear the door creak. Mom? Dad? Caleb? Or...

"Can I come in?" A male, teenage voice says.

Is it Tobias?! No:)

I stop and rinse my hand.

"Who's there?" I say tentatively.

"I'm, ow!" I hear a thunk, then see Uriah walk in to the kitchen, rubbing his head.

"You're table bites." He said, sitting on a kitchen stool. I just stare, standing there, holding the towel.

"Why are you here?" I repeat, setting the dish towel down.

"Thought you deserve company." Uriah says, shrugging. How that guy knows, I have no idea.

"You're like some gypsy physic mind reader." I laugh, setting my elbows on the counter. "So, how is it with Marlene?"

Uriah blushes, then smirked. "She's a good kisser."

Wow, Uriah.

"So, you and Four." Uriah says. My elbow skips, and I trip. Straining my posture, I causally entered the topic. "How did you-?" I start. Oh. Duh, Christina. "How many people did she tell?" I ask.

"Just Marlene and me, we won't spear anything." He says, picking a scab. I lead him over to the sofa. I glance at my awaiting abnegation home work, a checklist of good things.

"Uh, would you like something to drink?" I ask Uriah, as I read the "ask someone their needs when they are at you're house."

"Yeah, I did that to Zeke, except I 'accidentally'," he made air quotes with his fingers. "Spilled it on him, he was mad, but then I told him it was homework, and he laughed, because he did that last year for homework on Tobias."

I notice he used Tobias instead of Four. I hear a ding on the clock.

"Uriah!" I said.

"What?" He jumps.

"Their meeting finishes at 8:00, five minutes ago!" I say. Uh oh.

"Bye!" He waves then disappears behind the door.

I smile, but then a familiar beep, my phone, interrupts my thought. It reads:

_r u available 2morrow?-Tobias_

My heart leaps.

_Yes-Tris_

**So, THIS IS THE IMPORTANT INFO. So, I've got a awesome TOTALLY FOURTRIS chapter ahead. But I need a few fourtris events before the grand...dun dun dun, FOURTRIS! So, in reviews, give me a good fourtris moment that I can use! Credit will go 2 u!**


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Party

Tris's POV

Tobias sits down at our lunch table at lunch.

"Hey." He says, brushing hair out of his face. My heart skips a beat, and I fumble for a hold of my falling ham and cheese sandwich. I blush. Tobias takes that moment to smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I growl at him. Tobias laughs and leans in.

"I'm thinking we could grab a bite, like a pizza at my place." He says.

"Sure." I say, remembering his text from last night.

"Great." Tobias grins, then gets up to dump his tray. I literally skip all the way to abnegation. Christina laughs at my foolish behavior, and Will, who has become a friend, rustles her hair. Hmm...

::::::::::the:Itsy:bitsy:pagebreak:::::::::

I try not to show it, but my heart is leaping out of my chest. Why? I'm at Tobias's house, eating pizza and playing the video game, first jumper. But I'm cuddled up next to him. I try, causally to slow the heartbeat of my video game character, Tessa, who is among a field of crows, afraid. I shake the remote, shaking crows off, hitting them with "a". I take a bite of pizza, as Tobias makes his cha rector jump off a building. The level boosts up one, and Tobias pauses the game.

"Wait a sec." He says, going into the kitchen. I feel his muscles move, when he gets up. We were close. I start sweating. Tobias comes back, with two cupcakes.

"You did that?" I ask him. He nods, giving one to me.

"Wait." He grabs something else. "The dauntless cupcake Mix doesn't come with sprinkles." He gives me a cup. Its full of sprinkles mixed with frosting. We both dump them onto out cupcakes.

"Hey!" Tobias says. I glance down, I got some on his leg.

"Sorry." I say, not so sorry. He pauses for a minute, then licks them off his leg. Then he pours his all over me. I do the same to him. It sticks, with the frosting, and sprinkles cover the floor. We laugh so hard.

"I. Doubt. You. Can. Use. The. Vacuum!" I say, between laughs. Then Tobias leans down, and kisses me. A real kiss, not just a peck on the cheek. On the lips, his arms around me. I kiss him back.

And somehow, being sticky and covered in sprinkles makes it even more romantic.

We pull apart, but I'm still grinning.

"We should clean up." Tobias says, still grinning. We pick up everything, and vacuum and scrub. Tobias walks me to the door.

"Bye." He says, and pecks me on the lips.

"Bye." I wave, and head home.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I don't tell Christina about it, but Chris is already preoccupied. The reason why, she spits out at the lunch table, were we sat with Uriah, Marlene and Tobias.

"Okay, guess what?" Christina says, eagerly looking around. "My birthday is Friday! So you are all invited and so is Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Will," (she blushed) "Cara, Al, Lauren..." She rattled off a few strangers, "Leo, Stella, Livi, Aaron, Shane, Marie, Paula, Bob, and," she takes a breath. "Annie."

"Um, who?" Uriah asks, puzzled. "Never met this 'Bob' before." Uriah says, trying to keep a strait face. Marlene punches him.

"Anyways, yeah." Christina says, checking her watch and getting up.

After she leaves, Uriah coughs. "Bob?"

"Shut up." I say.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{•}}•{{•}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Music blares from Christina's house, people crowded around. I feel sick, but urge on. I enter, feelings uncomfortable in my outfit. I refused point blank to wear a dress, so Christina squished me into slim jean that are radiating red, with a white blouse, and black knee-length boots. Of course, make up and my hair is curled. I'm so cooped up, yet it makes me look beautiful. Once. Christina is surrounded by girls, blabbering. Uriah is talking to a guy who had 'Bob' written in his head in sharpe. So Uriah found him...

I edge to a corner, but see Peter and his gang. Oh no. I run, edging into a hallway. I sit down neat the wall, crouching.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." A voice says. I jump. A face comes out of the shadows. Al.

"It's ok," Al repeats. "If dauntless initiation was real, I'd pass."

"Yeah." My voice is strangled, awkward. "I love first jumper, er," I say awkwardly. I sit against the wall, and I realize Al is leaning in. What?...

I scoot away.

"Um, I've got a boyfriend to see." I jump up, and go. I run out, slamming into a body.

"Uff!" I groan and look up. Tobias.

"Tris, what?" He says, frowning.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I pant.

"What?!" He asks, surprised. I realize what I said, and cover my mouth.

"I mean, there's this guy, Al, and-" Comprehension dawns on his face, I want Al to back off.

"Okay." He grins. "Will you come with me?" "I'm just getting a drink."

I hesitate.

"Tobias, I don't-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"I mean, you don't have to." He says, kindly. I trail behind him, as we weave our way through guests. I spot Al and duck, jogging on.

"If you want, you can go." Tobias says. I nod, wearily. I don't want to see him drunk.

"Bye!" I say, and kiss him, surprising both of us. Then I weave my way to the front and pass Christina.

"Tomorrow's birthday paintball!" She yells to my retreating back. Oh no...


	12. Chapter 12: Tobias says waaaa?

**I am sorry I took so long to update! Anyways, to make up for it, I gave you a funny thing to cheer you up!**

**ps. I had a few comments about a Uriah/tris thing and I'm wondering what everyone else thinks! reveiw if you want UriahxTris or Fourtris/Tribias**

**DIVERGENT TRAILER SUMMARY**:

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN

*marching soldiers*

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN

Tori: You're divergent

Tris:

Tris: Cool

Tori: Its dangerous

Tris: Cool

Tori: U die

Tris: Cool

Tori: Don't tell anyone

Tris:

Tris:

Tori:

Tris: LALALALA IM DIVERGENT FOUR PROTECT ME HAHAHA WERE IN LOOOVE IM DIIIIIIVVVVERGENT!

Tori:

Four:

Christina:

Peter:

Veronica Roth:

Harry Potter:

Elvis:

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN

Jeannine Matthews: Kill da divergent haha

**Tris's POV**

I'm not a morning person.

I'm not a morning person when Christina wakes me up whacking a pillow on my head.

"Gah!" I sleepily swat at the pillow, and hit Christina's face.

"Jeez miss murderess!" She rubbed her face. I notice her words are slightly slurred from last night. "I just wanted to wake you for my birthday paintball."

"I'm up," I yawed, stretching. "But how are you up earlier than I am if you were drunk or something?"

"Advil," Christina responds. I roll my eyes. "But here are your clothes for paintball." She drops a blank mound on my bed.

"Mkay," I say, and snuggled deeper.

"Come on!" Chris whinnied. "Alright, there's gonna be cake." I sit up. "I had to say that to Tobias to get him to go." She chuckles to herself.

Tobias was going to be there? "I'm up," I said, and thew off the covers.

"I knew the cake thing would work." Christina laughed. But I was up for Tobias.

"Up up up!" Christina skips out of my room, and I slip on the dark clothing.

"Good," she says as she gets sight of me.

"Do I get to eat?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Nooooo, it's you're kitchen," she said sarcastically, waving around the kitchen. I just made a face and grabbed a pop tart.

"Yes!" Christina dragged me our side and into her car.

"Are we going to that new place?" I asked, watching the houses we passed not like some creepy stalker or anything.

"Farris Wheel?" Christina asks. I nod. "Yeah."

"Isn't it the other direction?" I ask as we pass another block.

"Uh huh. I'm just picking up another friend, Fernando and his sis, Nita," Christina explains.

"Good thing you got me first, or I would've had to sit in the back," I say.

"What's so bad about the back?" She asks innocently.

"It smells like nail polish remover," I grumbled.

"That's not bad!" Christina argued.

"Yeah," I puffed. "It is."

We stopped and picked up Fernando and Nita.

"Hello!" Fernando says, getting into the car. "So you're the famous Tris, and where is this Majestic o' mighty Will?"

"Talking about Will much?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Christina grumbles.

"Are you sure you even took this car to the wash?" The girl, Nita rolls her eyes and plugs her nose. Christina sticks her tongue out in the rear view mirror. We drive along to Farris Wheel with Fernando talking about stuff like the cracks on the street two blocks back, or a cow he saw on his vacation to Maryland, until Christina told him to please shut up.

Finally we arrive.

"Tobias!" Chris grins. "Were playing capture the flag. Can you be the leader of the second group?"

"Sure," he says. "Hey Tris." He looks at me and I wave. "Who's that?" I turn to see him eyeing Nita.

"Nobody." I say crossly.

"Okay, I'll chose," Tobias says. "Tris!"

I grin and join his side.

Christina picks Al and it goes back and forth. Then Christina goes to pick up the guns.

"I am sorry, but one Ferris Wheel employee must be the leader of one team if you are doing a game such as capture the flag." A guy, Eric, by the name tag, is taking to a very frustrated Christina.

"Those are the rules," he smiles, but it looks like a smirk. "I will lead your team." Christina opens her mouth to retaliate, but Fernando holds her back.

"Remember, Eric's the older dauntless boy that had a kid hang over the Chasm for five minute, y'know, that river in the back of the school," Will says, from behind Chris. She nods and joins our team, disgruntled.

We head onward and I hoist my paintball gun onto my shoulder to support the weight. Christina and Tobias choose a circular foam thing that looked like a carousel.

Everyone stared arguing. I went away and saw a block that was high. Perfect. I could see their location. I climbed, putting my hands and feet in the little crevices. I heard heavy breathing behind me.

"Tobias?" I almost fall off. He smiles.

"Keep climbing," he says, and I try to take my eyes off him. I turn around and climb.

"I see them!" I say, scouting the distance. He smiles, and swearing and sweating, climbed down.

I follow, but my foot slips.

"Help!" I gasp. I will fall. I could break my arm or leg for this height.

"Tobias help me!" I gasp, my fingers white, trying to hold on. I wrestle for a grim, my breath strangled.

I see him climbing down. What? Then he puts out his arms. To catch me.

I don't think to much, I just let go and fall.

"Oof!" Tobias buckles, as I land in his arms.

"Hah," I gasp, and smile at him. Six inches.

I lean into him. Less than six inches. He leans closer, and I smile.

"What are you doing, lovebirds?" I see Uriah, thrashing toward us. He takes a painball, neon, and fires it on Tobias and me I let go, red in the face.

"Tris climbed up and saw the other team," Tobias says, whipping paintball oil from his face.

"Impressive!" Uriah says. We return to the team and tell them the idea.

"That's super smart!" Marlene says. I smile.

"Well, Chris, will and I can go sneak around and you guys cause a diversion," I think. Christina and Will grab their guns and follow me. I hear shouts and laughter, and we walk around.

"There!" I whisper-shout. I shoot a paintball, hitting someone. And i see the flag. I run up, trying to jump, but Christina's ahead.

"Come on Tris, it's my birthday!" She says, and grabs the flag. I whoop and run back with Christina. I pass the line, and immediately get crushed by people. Christina is smiling happily. I can't help but smile, too.

"Hi Tris!" I turn around and see Tobias. I grin at him. But I see he's looking at Nita. I frown.

"So, um, I was wondering if you could go with me somewhere on Sunday," he says. "Yeah, er, kinda like a date." I perk up.

"Sure!" I smile.

"And it's casual," he says. "Tell Christina to dress you like a hippie hobo and she might just get under 'wedding dress code'" I snort.

"We'll, see ya!" He says, and goes off with Uriah and Zeke.

**Tobias POV**

"Did you ask her, chicken?" Uriah asks after he pulls me away from Tris.

"Yeah." I run my fingers through my hair. I think about Uriah's offer. "I don't think I will, Uri."

"Why not?" He asks, but sighs, obviously expecting this.

"I actually care about her," I say. "I can't just hurt her like that."

"Hah," he gives a short laugh. "We'll ask her out first then you've got to."

I press my lips together.

"I like her, but I really like Tris." I say. "I'm gonna think, okay?" I say. He sighs.

"Okay Toby boy," he sighs, and gets Zeke.

I run my fingered through my hair. I can't do this, can I?


End file.
